


To Protect The world

by Cerillen



Series: Chronicles of an Anxious Protector [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And I think that's so beautiful, And Thomas has no idea, Gen, He just wants to protect his host, He'd do literally anything for him, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Thomas is so important to him, Virgil has always tried so hard to protect Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: A Side is first manifested when it's Host strongly feels the need for someone to help them with something.So, what happens when Thomas needs someone to protect him?Why, he summons a new side, of course.





	To Protect The world

It was quiet that day.

But, then again, it was quiet most days there.

The Traits kept things like that.

They were good at what they did.

Although, they couldn’t do **everything** by themselves.

There were some things that only THEY could do.

No one else could enter THEY’s home, after all.

THEY was the only one capable of protecting The World from the Dark Things.

The World didn’t know that though.

The World was already safe and happy enough with The Traits taking care of him.

That was fine.

THEY didn’t need The World to know about them and their work.

THEY could do their work just fine as it was.

Though, sometimes, it was difficult.

The Dark Things weren't always the nicest things to deal with, after all.

Something moved within the trees.

THEY looked over.

There was nothing to see, but THEY could already tell that something was happening out there.

A horrific screeching roar of a sound rippled through the clearing.

The Dark Things within the trees shuddered and moved further into cover, away from the source of the noise.

After a moment, the sound stopped.

And the clearing seemed to relax as it did.

The willow tree’s branches waved and moved to wrap gently around the wavering form beside it.

The form’s glowing violet eye-slits seemed to brighten as it turned it’s head towards the tree.

A deep, warbling, crooning sound rumbled from the shadowy figure and it reached out a piece of itself to gently pet at the branches in return.

Then the willow let go of it’s companion and it’s branches returned to their usual soft swaying.

The figure’s crooning stopped and it turned away from the tree to instead face the pond beside it.

THEY liked the willow.

The willow was kind and always thanked them for keeping the clearing safe.

THEY liked the pond too.

It always looked back at them with images of the sky and little glimpses of The World and The Traits.

THEY looked down now, as they stood upon the water’s still surface.

A moment passed with only the usual image of the sky above and the wavering form of THEY within the reflection.

Then the image shimmered and THEY let out the softest of croons.

The World sat within the image.

It was dark where he was.

He sat against something, his legs laid out in front of him as he looked down at his hands.

THEY felt the Dark Things move again.

A strange sort of pressure pushed against their insides.

The World was breathing heavily.

There were tears on his cheeks and filling his eyes.

The World let out a broken sound that made THEY feel like something inside of them was being pulled apart.

THEY whined and lowered themselves closer to the image.

The Traits were not there.

The World was in trouble.

The World needed help.

But The Traits were not there.

And there was nothing THEY could do about that.

The World let out an even more broken sound as he curled into himself.

And an echoing sound of snaps and booms filled the clearing.

THEY rose up swiftly and looked around.

The Dark Things had left the trees.

There were more of them than usual.

THEY felt that pulling apart sensation once more as The World cried out within the pond’s waters.

THEY keened, the sound ripping through the clearing painfully.

Then the shadowy figure launched itself forward with a roar, attacking the nearest shadows with a ferociousness that matched the pain it felt.

But, for every shadow the figure ripped apart, several more would enter the clearing after it.

There were more Dark Things than usual.

Much more.

And The World was still crying out, though THEY could hear it within itself now instead of within the pond.

And The Traits still weren’t helping him.

THEY continued to fight the Dark Things, calling out to the beings meant to take care of The World.

They’d never heard them before, but maybe they would now.

Maybe this time, it would work.

Maybe THEY could finally help The World too.

So the shadowy figure continued to cry out as it fought.

It’s calls became louder and more desperate with each attempt.

And the shadows around it continued to corrupt the clearing as it was pushed closer and closer to the boarded up house in it’s middle.

The warbling cries slowly started to gain more definition as the figure fell further into panic.

Words like _**“NO”**_ , **_“STOP”_** , _**“BACK”**_ , **_“HELP”_** , **_“SAVE”_** , **_“WHERE”_** ,  and **_“PROTECT”_** managed to be heard through the noise.

THEY felt like they were going to fall apart at any moment.

It hurt.

**So** much.

But The World was in pain.

He needed help.

He needed to be protected.

He needed to be kept safe.

And no one was helping him.

No one was protecting him.

No one was keeping him safe.

The Traits weren’t there.

They couldn’t hear THEY’s cries.

And now the clearing was falling apart.

Everything was wrong.

And the Dark Things were getting closer and closer to the place they weren’t allowed to touch.

The World’s cries grew more pained and THEY felt something finally **snap** inside of them.

* * *

 

Thomas needed help.

Thomas needed to be protected.

Thomas needed to be kept safe.

And it was Virgil’s job to take care of that.

The shadows all screamed as the shadowy figure exploded in front of them.

Then, a warped voice boomed through the clearing.

_**“I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HIM!”** _

The boarded up house shuddered and shifted, lighting up as the boards that kept it shut off from the clearing fell away into nothingness.

And Virgil stood protectively in front of it, his mouth twisted into a fanged snarl and his eyes burning bright violet.

Then Anxiety roared, louder than he ever had before, at the shadows as they screeched back and raced towards him.

The fight after that was long and painful and one that Virgil would always consider to be the most difficult one he’d ever experienced.

But, when it was finally over, the house in the clearing was safe.

Virgil stood before it, surrounded by corrupted landscape, his body shaking and his breath coming out in sharp gasps.

“Thomas…”

He breathed out before slowly making his way towards the murky pond once more.

He fell to his knees beside it and tried to catch a glimpse of the boy, but the water was too corrupted to see anything with.

So Virgil whined, clenched his hands against the dirt, and threw his head back with a scream.

And the clearing rippled around him.

The corruption dissipated as it pushed itself into the lone figure on the ground, until everything was clean and clear once more.

Virgil choked on a pained gasp before turning his attention to the, now completely clear, water in front of him.

And sobs wracked through his body as he looked at the peacefully sleeping face of his host.

Thomas was okay.

He’d saved him.

The willow tree’s branches curled softly around him and his sobs turned into loud cries.

The corruption hurt.

And it would continue to hurt for quite some time after that.

But it was worth it.

It was all worth it to see his world safe and happy again.

To know that, from now on, he could actually **do** something to keep him that way.


End file.
